What They Became
by Illuminet
Summary: Sol reflects on Frederick and Aria after having fought Valentine. COMPLETE


What They Became

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: The Guilty Gear series and characters are property of Arc System Works.

:xXx:

"_Such an eyesore..."_

'She's probably right...' He accepts the fact. Frederick had been only human. Aria had been only human. Nothing more than imperfect beings. They made several mistakes. When all was said and done, nothing could ever be the same. The creations of Gears was both a blessing and a curse.

"_I'll make you disappear..."_

'If only things were that simple.' He sighed, starting to feel as old as he really was. Frederick had become a Gear. Aria had become a Gear. Things had gone even further downhill. Especially once the Crusades began. He had forgotten about her. She had forgotten about him.

"_I hate you..."_

'I had to stop you.' They were two different people when they met up again. Not even human. He was Sol. She was Justice. Former loved ones were now on either side. Now Enemies. He fought for the humans. She fought for the Gears. He was the traitor to both sides. She was the one who would ushered in a new age.

"_You make me feel rough..."_

'There's a part of me that wished to give you peace.' He clenched his fist. He could not stop her. She was triumphant. He still was able to survive. All it took to finish the job was the weapon of the Outrage. The Fire Seal gave him that extra edge necessary. She died the day he challenged her with the blade. She took her last breath in his arms. Both had regained some of the memories of their former human lives. Knowledge of That Man resurfaced.

"_You will die..."_

'I can't stop yet. Not until he is taken down.' He grasped the headpiece strapped to his forehead. That Man still lived. He had claimed that he was not the one responsible for the being known as Valentine, and that she would come again. Even more powerful.

"_I am Valentine..."_

"Aria..." His jaw tightened. The young woman was in Aria's likeness. It was eerie. And when she became much akin to Justice again, he was not sure if he should leave her to be handled by his student and other accomplices. But someone needed to take down the Cube, and only his DNA was alike to the large magical object. It had to be up to him to take on the Cube while the others handled Valentine.

"_That's enough, Frederick..."_

'I'm not Frederick. I am Sol. Sol Badguy.' Yet the memories kept slipping into his mind. Aria was lovely. Aria was beautiful. She should have not taken the path Frederick had. She could have avoided all the savagery that was to come with the birth of Gears. But that was all in the past now.

"_I love you..."_

'There's going to be another Valentine, isn't there? Can the Dragon be held in check until then?' When I-No threw him into the past to fight his younger self, he had almost died that day. His younger self had been killed and he should have too, but she had made a grave mistake: He was a Gear. Past and present combined to become whole again. His power increased dramatically, too much to be held in check by the limiter that kept him from slipping to his complete Gear self. Knowledge from the past allowed him to keep the present as similar as it originally had been, but now he had two Fire Seals. Frederick's knowledge in creating the Outrage allowed him to combine the swords into one whole weapon.

'It continues to encroach...' It had been unfortunate that his past self's original limiter didn't survive the battle in 2182. It probably wouldn't have made much of a difference if any, since the knowledge behind the making of the limiter still did not resurface from Frederick's memories. He would not know how to combine the pieces of technology as he had with the new Fire Seal.

"Hey, what's wrong, Old Man?" Sin asked him, bringing him out of his reverie. He remembers that they are heading back to Illuria after returning from the Backyard dimension, along with Ky, Izuna, and Dr. Paradigm.

"Mind your own business." He says as he taps the massive blade hefted across his shoulder. He notes he needs a new jacket and plans to check the nearest Riot brand store he can.

"But you said something. Like Area or something..." The eye-patched lad says.

"I said to mind your own business." He says curtly, repeating his last reply. Sin knows all too well the implications in his tone of voice and decides to not question him further.

'I'll kill that bastard...maybe then Frederick and Aria can be together again. But...who will stop me when the beast within me finally takes over and the Dragon is released? Or have you already thought that through too, asshole?' He looks to the clear blue sky, already pondering the next meeting with That Man to take place.

FIN...

Author Note: It's been a long time since I've written anything. A lot of things have kept me from it. I'm not sure if I'll continue with my other stories as I've been very busy with many changes in my life. If I'm struck with any motivation and inspiration and have some down time, then perhaps maybe. I'll probably write more one-shots than multi-chapter stories though given the chance. They will be few and far between, however.


End file.
